Till The Death
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: What if Red John made a surprise visit to Patrick Jane's house. Does he was to kill Jane? or does he want to torment him. Will get a little gory, not for the weak stomached. a couple of deaths but i am not saying anymore.
1. Captor

This is a story I have been thinking about for a while. I have just started watching the mentalist and I am really enjoying it so I thought I would right a fan fic. Hope you enjoy.

Fight Till The End

Red John

Patrick Jane turned the handle of his door. He hated coming home knowing that the bloody face that Red John had left, still stained his bedroom wall and he could not rid himself of it.

"Patrick Jane" said a voice from behind him "I have been waiting for you"

Jane stood motionless next to the door.

"Shut the door" the voice demanded. Jane obeyed and shut the door; with a click he turned to face the voice. Anger welled up inside him as he realised who it was.

"Red John" he said, his tone livid.

"Well I was passing through so I thought I'd pop by, say hi," said Red John, mocking Jane "How's the wife and kid?" he smirked.

Jane did not move, he wanted so badly to kill Red John right here but he knew better than that. Red John Pushed Jane to the ground.

"Stay there" he said with ersatz.

As slowly as he could Jane pulled his phone from his pocket, carefully, so that Red John didn't notice. He thanked God he had added Lisbon to his speed dial. He placed his thumb over the speaker so that Red John would not here her speak as she answered.

* * *

"Hello, Jane, Jan…" Lisbon was cut off by the voice of Red John; she knew immediately to make her way to Jane's house. She just hoped she would get there it time. What puzzled her most was what Red John wanted with Jane anyway? She knew that he had killed his family but what did he want Jane for? The answer was at Jane's house and she knew she had to get there, fast.

* * *

Red John walked to Jane; knife in hand "Don't pull any stunts or your dead"

"Aren't you going to kill me anyway?"

"Well yes. But I am going to have a little fun first"

"But that would break the pattern"

"Oh you aren't going to be part of the pattern. In fact I am going to kill you in a completely different way to the others"

"Well I am, honoured to be so singled out"

"Don't be coy with me Patrick Jane, it isn't going to get you anywhere"

"My apologies" said Jane with a sarcastic tone; his anger was now brimming.

"You should show me more respect," said Red John as he lifted Jane's chin with the tip of his knife. With one swift movement he cut Jane's chin. Jane winced but did not give in, he did not want to seem weak to his captor.

"Yeah, and whys that?"

"I killed your wife and child. I have kill many more people and I haven't been caught" Red John paused, he took in Jane's demeanour "well you don't seem to fear me"

"No I don't" replied Jane as he gave Red John an enraged look.

"All that anger that I see isn't good for you Patrick" Red John paused and smiled at Jane mockingly "it'll get you killed"

* * *

Lisbon pulled into Patrick Jane's driveway, her heart raced as she began to worry that she was to late. She got out of her car swiftly and speedily made her way to the door. She did not wait to see if there was talking from inside, there was no time. She kicked down the door without a seconds thought.

"Put down the knife" shouted Lisbon as she pointed her gun at Red John.

"Agent Lisbon. How nice of you to join us" Red John paused, he looked at Jane "I told you not to pull any stunts. You shall be punished for this"

"I said put down the knife," shouted Lisbon again.

"Come on sweet heart. Do you really think I would only bring a knife with me" Red John pulled out a gun from his pocket, pointing it at Jane's head he took control "You put down your gun and Jane's brain does not become a feature on the wall"

Well there was the first chapter of my two-part story, sorry about the cliffy. I hope you liked it. Please review. Its my first mentalist fan fic so if its rubbish please tell me.


	2. Blood on the Floor

Typed like crazy to get this finished because I may not be able to upload the next last chapter for a while. I will try my hardest to get it up soon though.

Habeous Corpus: Thanks For the review, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

ElliotAndOliviaEqualLove: I hope you like this chapter, I tried to include more anger from Jane in this one.

samcamstargate1: I hope you like this chapter.

I have decided that there is going to be a third chapter. I hope this chapter lives up to the first one. Slightly more violent in this one.

Blood on The Floor

Lisbon stood for a while, not knowing what to do. She knew that Red John wasn't joking, he was a man who was willing to kill someone in a split second.

"Ok, ok I will put down my gun" Lisbon replied as she lowered her gun to the floor.

"Stand over there" said Red John as he motioned her with the gun.

Jane looked at Lisbon with fearful look. She smiled weakly before setting her gaze upon Red john Again.

"So the games begin. Now our audience is in place so let us start." Red John paused "First your punishment. You ignored the rules Patrick, you shall be punished." Red John once again pulled his Gun out on Jane. He aimed it at Jane's arm; he pulled the trigger and roared with laughter. Jane screamed in agony as he clutched his arm, blood slipping between his fingers. It a fit of anger he punched Red John hard in the leg causing Red to loose balance. Red John became furious; he punched Jane in the face. Jane fell to the floor and just to prove his point, Red John kicked Jane hard in the stomach. Jane writhed in pain on the floor. Lisbon watched helplessly from her spot, she wanted so much to go and comfort Jane, but she knew that was not possible.

"That will teach you to disrespect me" said Red in a spiteful tone.

The constant drip of blood on the floor was maddening to Jane, if Red wanted to kill why didn't he just do it?

"Why don't you just kill me already?" demanded Jane, his voice filled with anger and pain.

Red John lowered him self so his eyes were level with Jane's.

"Because I want you to suffer. I want you to cry in pain. Or" Red John Paused "I could just cause you to die slowly" with that he placed his hand on Jane's shoulder, he looked into Jane's blue eyes. He could sense Jane's anger, the tremendous hate in Jane's heart. He let out a crushing laugh and stabbed Jane in the torso. Pushing the knife in deeper, he could feel the blood begin to fall from Jane's mouth in great quantity.

"NO" shouted Lisbon as she watched Jane scrunch his eyes in pain.

In one swift movement he pulled his knife from his victim. He did not let go of Jane yet though, no he was not finished yet. For a while he watched Jane as he struggled to breath then once again stabbed him. Pushing the knife deeper and deeper, he began to twist it and was amused when Jane began to scream in pain. All of a sudden shot rang in the house. Red John felt a searing pain from his back; he had been shot.

Lisbon stood tall, her gun in front of her. Anger flooded her eyes as she shot Red John again. This time he turned to face her, leaving his knife in Jane. She took one step back in fear. He reached for his gun but she shot him between the eyes and watched as Red John's lifeless body dropped to the ground. Lisbon stood there, staring at the body of Red John. She had done it.

Jane fell to the ground; his breathing became laboured. Lisbon swiftly made he way to his side.

"Patrick, hold on. I'm going to call an ambulance" She held him in her arms as she pulled out her cell phone. It never rang. It blurted the message "line busy" in her ear over and over until she hung up.

"How can 911 be busy?" she asked herself.

She had not been paying attention to Jane; she had not seen him begin to pull the knife from his body. He screamed in agony, only then did she notice.

"No, Leave it" she said as she pushed his hand away.

"You have no idea how annoyingly uncomfortable it is"

She laughed quietly and looked into his eyes.

"Please" he begged, his desperation palpable "Please take it out"

Lisbon let one tear roll down her cheek, she never liked to show her soft side but right now; she couldn't help it.

"Don't cry" Jane weakly wiped the tear from her face.

"I am going to try 911 again" Jane nodded in understanding.

She dialled the number again, this time it rang.

"911 what is your emergency"

Once again Jane moved to pull the knife out, this time succeeding. Blood flowed freely from the wound.

"I need an ambulance, please hurry…" she was cut off by the blood that was beginning to pool on the floor. Jane became limp in her arms.

"PATRICK" she shouted as she placed him on the floor.

Another Cliffie im afraid, anyway i hope this chapter is ok. Please review and don't hate me. XD


	3. On The Mend

On the Mend

It had been over a week since the attack. Jane was making slow progress. Lisbon had taken up the part of worrying wife in a way, never leaving his side, pestering doctors with questions, and worrying every time a machine beeped. She became more and more paranoid as the days went by.

One week

Two weeks

Still no change

It was maddening. She didn't know how much more she could take. The constant click of the ventilator would lull her to sleep only for her to wake and curse herself for giving up to sleep. She would have no peace of mind until she saw him awake.

* * *

Everything came to Jane at once, the pain and the uncomfortable feeling that he couldn't breath. Then he felt the tube that ran through his body. He began to panic. All he could do was choke on the tube.

"Patrick" he heard the voice as if it was distant "Let it breathe for you" it said softly, he felt someone stroking his hair and he was calmed. All of a sudden there was a buzzing of voices about him and someone began to pull the tube from his mouth. It was excruciating but when it was gone all it left was sore throat and the feeling of being able to breathe. Slowly he began to fall asleep.

* * *

He could feel the soft touch of a hand on his cheek. He smiled and slowly fluttered open his eyes. There beside him was Lisbon smiling at him, a single on her cheek.

"What did I tell you about crying" he said hoarsely

"Shhh, don't try and talk." she said as her smile widened.

The whole time she had blamed herself for what happened. If I hadn't put down my gun, he wouldn't be here she thought to herself over and over.

"This is all my fault," she said as she stroked his blonde curls

"No," he said as he shook his head weakly "I am alive because of you"

A doctor disturbed them; she was tall and slender with striking features.

"Glad to see you awake finally, you had us going for a while" she said as she walked his side "You were very foolish to have pulled the knife out, you caused more damage then fixed"

"Sorry about that" he apologized, a little tone returning to his voice.

"No matter, your awake now" she said as she began to inspect the wounds "No sign of infection, you're a lucky man. Many would have died from the wounds you endured."

"Comforting" said Jane as he shifted in his bed. Lisbon smirked at his comment as moved her hand as she tried to hide her amused features.

"I will leave you two alone now" said the doctor said as she gave Jane a smile.

Lisbon watched the doctor leave the room, amused be how taken the doctor was by Patrick.

"She likes you," said Lisbon turning back to Patrick Jane.

"What an earth do you mean?" replied Jane as he thumped his head back onto the pillow.

"She fancies you," said Lisbon with an amused tone. Jane rolled his eyes and then shut them, his tiredness getting the better of him. Lisbon smiled, she was glad that he was getting sleep now. Although she did believe that he would have troubled sleep for now. She would be surprised if he didn't for she knew that the incident was going to bother her for a while to come. She did feel better now that she had seen him awake and she knew he was going to be ok. It did give her peace of mind to an extent. But she would never stop blaming herself for letting Jane end up almost bleeding to death in her arms.

Well there it is (made some corrections), I managed to do the last chapter before my long road trip. Really happy. I am sooooo sorry its so short but I just wanted to finish the story off. See I didn't kill him. Didn't have the guts, he is just to gorgeous lol. Hope you liked, please review.


End file.
